


Unstable

by Notdeadyet6



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Forced Gem Fusion, Remus is a bitch, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notdeadyet6/pseuds/Notdeadyet6
Summary: Deceit and Remus fuse





	Unstable

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had that I needed to write down. Basically that one scene from Steven Universe, you know the one, but with the sides.

Remus burst out of the rubble, growling. His clothes ripped to shreds and his expression furious. “Don’t think you won!” His voice was low and grumbly, unlike his normal voice.

The four sides stood in front of Thomas protectively.

“You only won because you used fusion. If I had someone to fuse with I’d-” At that moment Deceit crawled out of the rubble as well and was grabbed by Remus before he could disappear. 

“Deceit! Fuse with me.” 

Deceit struggled to get away, but the Duke was strong. He glanced over to the others. 

“Don’t do it!” Thomas called. 

“Come on Dee. What have these miserable people ever done for you. How long have they kept you trapped here on the light side?” He let the Lying side go, causing him to fall to the ground. 

“Look at them,” Remus continued, “They’ll always just see you as the villian! But this is our chance to take revenge!” 

Deceit stood up and glanced between him and the sides. 

“Deceit don’t do it.” Patton begged.

“Come on. Just say yes.”

Taking a deep breath he turns toward the Duke and holds out his hand. “Fine. I’ll fuse with you.”

“No!” Thomas ran forward but Logan stood in his way. 

He cackled insanely, pulling Deceit in a ballroom style dance. A glowing light formed between them before enveloping them both. 

Together they form a tall man, that towers over the rest, with regal clothes and six detached arms floating behind him. He holds a sword in his left hand and a maniacal grin on his face. 

With an evil laugh the fusion raised up his right arm, causing three of the floating arms to raise up too. He aimed his arm forward but instead of attacking the sides the arms grab onto the fusions wrists and ankles, pulling him down.

“ **What are you doing?** ” 

The sides watch dumbfounded as the fusion fights against itself. 

“ _I’m done being everyone’s prisoner. Now you’re my prisoner! I’m I’m never letting you go._ ” 

“ **What? Noooo!** ”

The fusion continued to screech, crawl, and growl as it was pulled into the subconscious. 

“Deceit!” Thomas ran up just as the fusion disappeared. 

Roman gently placed a hand on his shoulder. “Deceit made his decision, he’ll be fine.”

“Let’s hope…”


End file.
